Boat arches are used for a variety of purposes. Arches are used to provide an elevated location for a tow point for wakeboarding. Arches are also used to provide a structure for locating a covering material for protection from the elements. Arches may also be used as a site for storing cargo such as skis, wakeboards, and the like, and as a site for locating equipment such as speakers, horns, lights, antennas, and the like. Arches are also used for decorative purposes.
Commonly, arches are of fixed orientation construction due to the strength required of arches. This is undesirable for storing and transporting boats, as the arch structure is cumbersome. Also, such arches have no ability to provide different arch heights or configurations. What is desired is an arch construction that enables a sufficiently strong structure, yet a structure that can be provided in orientations other than fully erected.
The disclosure advantageously provides folding boat arch systems that can be erected in various orientations, while maintaining a covering canopy.